


Reunion

by wintergalaxy



Series: pieces of a life [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Season/Series 03, Rare Pairings, all aboard the super rarepair train it’s fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintergalaxy/pseuds/wintergalaxy
Summary: Sif needs Daisy’s help, although Daisy still has some hangups.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Sifdaisy + “Not you again”
> 
> I prompted myself this because I was bored. Technically this is not a crossover pairing because she appears in the show; even if only a minor character, she gets more time to shine than in the actual Thor movies. Hopefully she’s back for Love and Thunder, but I’ll always be grateful for the AoS appearances anyway.
> 
> I’m very dumb at titles, so now you have this.
> 
> Not explicitly romantic except in hints, but still.

It should probably have said something to Daisy about how far she’d come that the familiar Asgardian woman suddenly blocking her path through the alley provoked nothing more than a raised eyebrow. 

Before, she’d been in awe of her (and totally had a crush on her, not that she’d ever admit it). Then, when Sif found out about her powers and tried to take her away, it became fear.

Now...she just didn’t have the time. Mack and Coulson’s tail of her was currently very close. She had to speed this up, lest those guys actually catch her.

“Not you again,” she snapped. “What, come to drag me to the Kree anyway? I could take you now. Easily.”

Sif had the decency to look ashamed. “I do not doubt it. But I mean no ill intent towards you, Skye. I only wish—”

“It’s Daisy now, actually.”

“Daisy, then. I request you accompany me in a battle. I believe I have provoked elements on your planet that are a match for me in strength. It would do well if I had another warrior to assist, and your news tells me you are a formidable one now.”

Daisy frowned. Not what she expected, but not entirely unwelcome. A mission might help with the odd boredom being a daytime vigilante wrought.

“Alright, I’m game.”

Sif allowed a small smile. “Excellent. And, Daisy?”

“Yeah?”

“I am truly sorry for before.”

“It’s okay. As long as you let me buy you a drink sometime. I wanna know how well aliens hold their liquor.” 

That was _not_ a pass, she told herself sternly; she was still mad at her.

“If we are victorious, which is a certainty, then we will go to the finest bar Midgard has,” Sif proclaimed. “Now, let’s begin.”

“Lead the way, sister.”

**Author's Note:**

> At this point in time, Sif’s MCU history is murky. She was written out of Ragnarok because her actress was busy, with the claim that Loki!Odin banished her. This had to have occurred sometime after he supposedly dispatched her to hunt down the Kree man causing trouble in s2, or maybe even right after she dropped him off on Hala. By the time this story rolls around, consider her banished but still fighting—just on Midgard, not Asgard. Nobody specific, but she needs Daisy’s help and isn’t afraid to admit it.
> 
> Another thing: Sif’s voice is hard to get right. I’m really not a fan of how fandom can infantilize Thor’s speech patterns, for example, but it’s still much stiffer than others’ can be. Sif’s is the same way.


End file.
